1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of blasting using an adjustable, highly precise blasthole initiation system in combination with specific aspects of blast design to provide improved blast results, more specifically to control the rockpile (muckpile) profile associated with a blast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blasting operations produce rockpiles of material which is thrown (or displaced) by the blast. The characteristics of the rockpile profile (e.g. shape and displacement) produced influences the extent of excavation subsequently required, as well as the productivity of that excavation. It would be desirable to provide a method of blasting which allows the rockpile profile associated with a blast to be controlled and optimised, thereby allowing the efficiency associated with the blasting operation to be significantly enhanced by improved excavator productivity. It would also be desirable to control and tailor the particular rockpile profile associated with a blast to the mine excavation system associated with a particular blast site.